Temptations Before Victory
by BlackHoodie87
Summary: It's about Harry Potter and his family who will help him defeat Voldermort after seems like a decade.Takes place in the future.He has a daughter and discovered that he had a son.Harry had stopped Voldermort many times but hasn't vanquish him completely.
1. Chapter 1Birthday Beginning

**Chapter 1-Birthday Beginning**

She woke up in the morning startled by a set of large penetrating eyes looking directly at her. Blood rushed through her veins and sent impulses to the fast-beating heart. Shivers ran down her spine. Panic starts to overcome her. She thought quickly as to how she could react. She started to scream, but could not seem to obtain a high pitched voice. She fumbled through the blankets and fell onto the cold-hard floor with a thump.

She looked back and saw that the eyes were belonged to her family's house elf. He had served her family for like 20 years by his own free will because he owed dad his life. His face lit up into a cheery smile and his ears started flapping.

"Good Morning, Miss! Are you hurt from the fall?" Dobby squeaked. His smile faded.

"Dobby, don't you dare doing that ever again! If you do, I'll cut your fingers so that you won't serve me again!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, miss. Dobby is very sorry, miss. Dobby apologizes for doing such a thing and promise he will not do that again. Dobby is here to deliver this note from Mr. Harry Potter. He allows Dobby to serve you, miss, and until the school term starts," said Dobby with fearful eyes and his hands were kind of shaking from nervousness. He wore colorful socks and hats that were given by her dad. As always, he had it on inside out or mismatched the pair.

"Thank you, Dobby," she sighed, then opened the note.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I have to go to the ministry to take care of some business. It will probably take this whole day. Although I assume you will be alright, Dobby will accompany you as always. Well, I cannot believe my child had grown up so fast and will enroll Hogwarts for the sixth year. We'll be going to the Diagon Alley to get your school supplies the day after tomorrow (in two days). There are Hogwarts letters I've left for you. All your school grades and reports had been sent to the Ministry. Moreover, you will be sorted into a house at Hogwarts once you arrive there. I'll tell you about them later. I promise you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts._

_Love always,_

_Your Dad._

She looked at the two Hogwarts letters. One had been opened and the other seemed not to. Both had official seals on them.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall be required to report to the Great Hall of Hogwarts upon arrival, the date for which shall be pleasurably advised. Below is the list of equipments that must be acquired in order to attend this school. We ensure that you will stay safe and have a remarkable time at Hogwarts._

_Thank you._

_Yours Truly,_

**_Amelia Susan Bones _**

_(Minister of Magic)_

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts)_

She read the letter and noticed it was dated back to when she was eleven. 'So why did Dad sent me to Durmstrang!' She wondered that to herself. 'He knew that I'd been accepted at Hogwarts….' The thought confused her. Then she decided to read the other letter that hadn't yet been opened. It was rather similar to the one before except it was delivered that day and the list of supplies were reasonably different by the year and classes she was enrolling into.

She thought about this for a moment. 'If she was accepted to go to Hogwarts when she was eleven, but dad sent her to Durmstrang saying it was for safety, what safety could he meant?' She had always tried to get the answer out of him, but they never been specific. He probably thought she was just a little girl who wanted to know everything.

Her dad also claimed that he was fighting the Dark Lord himself. But of course, the Dark Time had long since ended. Although her dad had successfully stopped You-Know-Who temporarily and she believed him, he was so certain that the Dark Lord will once more return. Furthermore, she saw his scar kept burning red. It was his responsibility to protect his family and to defeat Voldermort for one apparent reason: a prophecy of which to be believed that he was the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord.

Well, it all happened when she was born. She went into hiding with her mom but her dad went a different way to cover their tracks. Then she didn't know what happened but her dad stopped the Dark Lord. It seemed that now both wizards were taking a huge break. Before her biological mom was killed, she hid her somewhere safe. Somehow her mom ended up dead to let her daughter live. And that was it. Voldermort stopped hurting and killing just because a duel with Harry Potter. Since then Voldermort disappeared, and people thought he was gone. Rejoice was conquered by the world when it happened. Everyone in the magical world wouldn't believe that Voldermort might again, return.

Nobody knows the exact things happened, so it wasn't a very accurate account of what went on. People couldn't trust anyone when it was the Dark Time because things weren't always what they seemed to be. Her dad had attempted everything to save people. It was still hard for him and he wouldn't bring up the subject to talk about it because it still hurt him so much. He had lost his parents when he was a baby. Still, Harry Potter is in the center of attention of playing a hero.

Shaking from her thoughts, she reached out toward the bathroom to take a quick shower. After her shower, she pulled on a light green tank top, a pair of faded jeans, and she pulled her hair up high into a tight ponytail. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, realizing something was so different in the house since she had moved in with her dad. Perhaps it was since the surroundings differed from Bulgaria, and that was all. Or maybe it was just because her dad wasn't home. The house was protected by the Fidelius Charm to hide away from Muggles and the paparazzi from the magical world. Her father was tired of having people staring at his family and taking their pictures. Personally, she liked the attention.

"So Dobby, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"There are some omeletes, sandwiches, French toasts, sausages, pumpkin juice, and butterbeers," answered Dobby.

"Sounds delicious," she replied while looking at the headlines of the Muggle morning paper, as well as The Daily Prophet. She flipped the Muggle paper open and found nothing interesting except for an advertisement of a newly released song album. Then she moved to the Daily Prophet, found an article saying Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the oldest wizard alive, turns two hundred years old. Interesting, she thought.

"Hmm. Dobby, what's in for today? Any plans? Well, my dad isn't home. How about having some fun?" she said, "come on, it wouldn't hurt, I promise you'll be alright." Sensing the fears in Dobby's eyes, some comforting words would do.

"F…F…Fun?" Dobby squeaked. He was still afraid of having fun with this girl. Recalling the last time they had **_fun _**was when she brought him to the Muggle movie theater as a pet dog. The loud volume had affected Dobby, and he ended up looking like a statue after watching the movie. His master had to dump a bucket of water on him to wake him up! The Potters had a good laugh at that. It was all her idea of having fun. The word **_fun_** is so different to her.

"Yea, the weather seems so beautiful outside. How about we fly on brooms?" she asked.

"Dobby doesn't need any broom because Dobby can float with magic," answered Dobby.

"Sounds cool," she mused.

They headed outside and she took off with her broom while Dobby floated freely. They chased each other but Dobby kept using his old trick where he disappeared with loud crack and reappeared a second later at the end of the field. She couldn't help grinning at Dobby as the wind blew on his face.

The sky was perfect a blue and the sun shined brightly. She could even see the birds flying above her head and chirping around the trees. The morning breeze pleased her so much, especially when the air was so soft and clean that it seemed like you can smell the jasmine for miles. She watched the brilliant green meadows filled with buttercups and foxgloves. In the distance, pale mauve mountains framed the valley. The land looked exactly like the Muggle picture-postcard mountain scene.

She flew above the woods behind the mansion to avoid suspicions of her Muggle neighbors. She flew freely while clearing her mind. She had thought about her old friends at Durmstrang Institute. Their old memories together seemed to linger in her mind, as she recalled how they had fun together and how she missed them.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She flew up high at an incredible speed and snatched Dobby's colorful hat. She then challenged him to catch it and started a dive into the thick woods and pulled back up, flew around the trees by making sharp turns. Dobby seemed to be left behind and had a hard time catching up at her speed. At last, he appeared in front of her broom with a broad smile. She could even see his yellow crooked teeth. It's kinda gross that he has those white hairs sticking out of his ears. The day went on like that and they really had a great time. It wasn't totally exhausting, instead it was just fun. They went inside to get lunch after that.

The house-elf had prepared a fantastic heavy meal for lunch. There were roast beef, roast chicken, lamb chops, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, and roast potatoes. There were so many foods that she thought she could skip dinner. After lunch, she began to surf the channels on Muggle television since there wasn't anything to do. She settled on the Twelve-noon News, where one of the reports had brought a heavy impact on her. It was about a row of shops that had burned down due to an unidentified cause. It occurred yesterday at midnight where a green skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue, was spotted hovering high in the sky.

The news report showed that the place was in total chaos. People running and screaming in all directions, fleeing something that was moving towards them. While some of the Muggles were eye-glued to the incident. They just stood there didn't know what's happening. Loud jeering, roars of laughter and drunken yells can be heard. Unexpectedly, the nearest red phone booth was destroyed with a loud booming noise.

"That's the entrance to the Ministry of Magic," came a voice behind her. "The Ministry had been attacked, so that's why I had to be there."

"Oh, hello, dad. Back so soon? I thought it was going to take all day," she said, "And do you think that Voldermort did that?" She had been used to saying the name without fear or hesitation.

"Yeah, there's nothing much to do. The Ministry was quite chaotic. Wizards and witches started to freak out by seeing the Dark Mark. Everybody was running around terrified, with the Dark Mark up in the sky. They tried to hide the scene away from Muggle news and modify their memories, but at this point it was too out of control. In the mean time, Dumbledore had to show up to try resuming calmness and convinced the Muggles. Somehow, they were just seeing it as arson." He laughed a little to cover his sad eyes and then sighed. He recently blamed himself on every bad that had happened. His emerald eyes were a combination of tired, wary, exhaustion, sadness, and pity. It was like nothing was left in the world except for destruction.

The room fell silent. The green thing was the Dark Mark? she thought. She was totally speechless. This could be the beginning of a big war after what seemed like a decade.

Then Harry took the seat on the couch opposite his daughter. He breathed heavily as though he had been running. It must be a long, hard, tiring day. His dark hair was always a mess and his round glasses had been replaced by a new, pentagon-shaped kind. Still, he looked old beyond his age. His black robes were kind of faded and looked a little shabby. His black leather shoes were stained. Harry was tall, but too skinny for his sake. His pale skin was lit only by the rays of sunlight that came through the window. His forehead had a lightning bolt scar and every vein that was visible on his bare hands showed the amount of his burdens.

His daughter watched him as he slumped back; his eyes grew weaker and he quickly fell into deep slumber. She summoned the house-elf to bring a blanket to cover Harry. She used the spare time to start packing her clothes and all her needs, which she did it slowly and lazily (for the new term). She wished that she could use magic to clean her room and pack her trunk. The house-elf had offered to help but seeing him wearing upside down or mismatch clothes, she politely declined.

Harry had woken up after his little nap and had cleaned himself. He then agreed to play the game of wizard's chess against his daughter, which he kept losing. He had to admit that his daughter was talented with most games and sports-magical or not. After that, he gave up and decided to play the Muggle videogame, Sony Playstation 2, while Dobby was cleaning up the house even though it was already clean. He could do two things at a time such as sweeping the floor and wiping windows by charmed brooms and sponges. Harry noticed he'd been using the new product of Mrs. Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover to aid him.

"Dad, wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" he responded.

"It's **_our_** birthday! Get up now!" she urged.

"Thank god. You saved me from my endless nightmare!" said the sweating man. It was obvious that she had woken him up from a terrible nightmare.

He reached his glasses at his bedside table and sat up. Harry blinked a few times to restore his memory. Then he got up, headed toward the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Harry changed into shirt and jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror after he had dressed and noticed his pale skin wasn't getting better. He tried to put some sparkles in his green eyes like Dumbledore always did but he failed. His scar throbbed dully, making his eyes watery from the pain.

Harry's and his daughter's birthday fell on the same date. It was a coincidence, besides it's easy to remember. It was fun having to share birthdays, they always celebrated it together. Harry went down to the kitchen and greeted Dobby who was smiling, as usual. He passed the living room where he saw pecks of owl waiting for someone to untie the deliveries.

To his surprise, there were a lot of foods on the breakfast table. "Hey Dobby, are you planning to feed a whole clan of hippogriffs with all these foods?" he grinned.

Harry wondered what to do with the foods if he couldn't finish it all. He had just managed to take in that there was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday' and some balloons tied to the wall, when the doorbell rang. Dobby went to greet the guests. He couldn't believe his eyes; the house-elf had invited many people including Dumbledore, a large number of Aurors, and some people from the Ministry. Then it hit him, all the foods were going to be served to these people. Each of them shook his hand and wished him 'Happy Birthday'.

Harry introduced the guests to his daughter. They was Albus Dumbledore, an old man in the sky blue robes, his long, snowy white beard hanging loosely and his eyes continued to sparkle; Kingsley Shaklebolt, a tall, stern-looking wizard; Emmeline Vance, who had warm smile plastered on her face; Elphias Doge, a wheezy-voiced wizard; Dedalus Diggle, a wizard dressed in a Muggle suit and hat; Alastor Moody, also known as Mad-eye Moody, who had his magical eyes rolling behind his head; Mundungus Fletcher, who had long, ginger hair; Susan Bones (the Minister's niece), Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan, who were about the same age as Harry Potter (her father); and the clumsy Nymphadora Tonks, who just tripped over her robes after coming out of the fireplace.

Nymphadora spoke up "You can call me 'Tonks', though, because I hate my first name." She had short, dark hair and blue-green eyes. Her nose was sharp and she smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. She looked like a tall, slender, and healthy young woman.

"She's just like you, a Metamorphmagus," whispered Harry so nobody else could hear. He could see his daughter's face creep into a smile. She raised an eyebrow, and pulled Tonks to her side to talk in hushed voices. Seconds later, both of them switched appearance. Tonks turned into the teenage girl and the girl turned into Tonks without anyone's knowledge.

The party began, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. The fake young Potter girl was acting all weird, of course, while the imposter Tonks was trying to fit in adult's conversation, which she found quite interesting. Soon, it was time to open the presents.

"Hey, I want to open my presents!" said Tonks who was disguised as young Potter girl.

"No, Tonks. It's MY birthday," said the imposter Tonks.

"It's not YOUR birthday, Tonks."

"Nu-uh it's MY birthday and it's MY presents."

"Hey Tonks, why are you arguing with the birthday girl? It's her birthday. Let her do what she wants," said Kingsley. Both of the imposters quickly turned into their real self. Everybody was confused, some looked alarmed.

"So, can you guys tell which one of us is Tonks?" grinned the Potter girl. Tonks gave them a mischievous smile. Dumbledore and Harry began to laugh.

"These two are crazy. I should be more aware which one of them is in the Auror ranks," Kingsley snorted. The crowd started to murmur and laughed.

"I didn't know you were a Metamorphmagus," said Lee Jordan to young Potter.

"Hey everyone, look at the female version of Dumbledore!" exclaimed Susan Bones. It appeared that there were two Dumbledores in the room, but one of them didn't wear glasses and looked smaller. The female Dumbledore had wrinkles, female face features, blue eyes, and a sharp nose. Her long, white hair was braided. Other than that, she looked similar to the real one. The real Albus Dumbledore frowned at first, but then smiled. The whole room burst out laughing, when Dumbledore patted his female version.

"I do look that old, huh?" asked Albus.

"Albus, you're two-hundred years old," answered Mad-eye Moody.

"Two hundred and one day old," replied Albus.

Harry Potter and his daughter began to rip the wrapping off their presents. Two messily wrapped presents revealed a pair of ties for Harry, and another revealed a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for the birthday girl. They recognized immediately that the presents were from Dobby the house-elf. Tonks gave them a clock that had a picture of Harry and his daughter on each pointer that pointed home. It told people if someone in the family was in danger or safe. Moody gave Harry a framed picture of him when he was younger at Hogwarts. He looked young, happy, and almost carefree while throwing snowballs at his friends.

The birthday girl got a lot of books from the Aurors about Animagi, founders of Hogwarts, and Ministers of the World through out the Century. She gave her father thirty galleons gift card to buy butterbeers at Three Broomsticks and Harry got her a snowy owl. Both of them thanked everyone for the gifts and complimented every now and then of how much they appreciated them. Then, Dumbledore gave Harry a pensieve as a present, with which he had to show a memory to everyone during the party as a tradition. It was very rare to have such entertainments in a party. On top of that, a pensieve is very rare to find and very hard to produce it because it takes a very powerful wizard to make it. Well, everyone thought this would be the best party ever.

Harry shared a memory of him and his friends as first years. Everyone thought this was amazing, including Dumbledore and Harry's daughter, because nobody had ever seen him fight before. It started when the three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, whom were lost in the castle before returning to their dormitories. They wandered around the huge castle until they came to a certain corridor. It was the third floor corridor and was forbidden for the students. They were nearly caught by Argus Filch, the caretaker. Then the pensieve showed the three-headed creature that looked a lot like a mutated dog. Harry to explain every now and then about what was happening.

Then, Harry and his best friends figured out what was in the third-floor corridor. In fact, they found out that the three-headed creature was guarding something underneath its body. It was the Philosopher's Stone which the Dark Lord needed in order to become immortal. Everyone watched as the three younger students went into the chamber and faced many obstacles like seeking a key to a door. Moreover, Harry's friends had to sacrifice in the giant wizard's chess.

Everyone started to flinch when Voldermort came out of the back of Professor Quirrell's head (one of Hogwarts' teacher). People thought it was fascinating that the Dark Lord appeared in such ways. In the mean time, a mirror called The Mirror of Erised was used to show Harry Potter's greatest desire. His parent's appeared on the mirror as well as the Philosopher's Stone. They all watched as every seconds of Voldermort's destruction got more and more interesting. Later, Voldermort was gone and everyone felt a tug behind their navel and reached the ground at the birthday party.

"Wow. Just, wow. I've never seen it. How come you never showed me before, dad?" the birthday girl punched his arm playfully. Harry realized that she was nearly as tall as him by just an inch.

"Yeah, Potter. You were great. I know you've heard this kind of compliment for a thousand times, but seeing how Voldermort _chased _you was fascinating," Dedalus Diggle said, emphasizing the word 'chased'. Harry noticed he kept wearing his infamous large hat.

Later, the guests started to gather things to leave. Tonks wasn't being careful when she was walking out of the house. She banged her head on the wall and then collapsed.

"Oh my god, Tonks! Are you hurt? That looks horrible," said the young Potter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, anyway," said Tonks while gathering herself again, "just a little dizzy."

"Imagine if you banged your head or tripped over a Death Eater, Tonks," growled Moody.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Harry said with a smile. They all waved. Everybody apparated with a pop, while Dumbledore swirled around and disappeared in a flash instead.

* * *

Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shorty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's yo birthday  
'Cause you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!

You can find me in the club, bottle full of Bud  
Mama, I got that X, if you into takin' drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed In Da Club- 50 Cent

* * *

A/N: Here's a quiz: Where can you find 50 Cent and Eminem? Answer it on the review. Hope you guys like it. I haven't revealed 'her' name yet. Let's see what you guys gotta say. Plz R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2-Diagon Alley**

The next morning started out just like any other day. She woke up around half past eight and pulled on a pair of jeans and a top. After having some cereal for breakfast, she got up and grabbed her purse so that she was ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. She thought back to how yesterday, since it was her 'Sweet Sixteen.' She wouldn't get a license to apparate in England, but she could get her license in Bulgaria at age sixteen. The Magical Department of Law Enforcement in England was stricter than most of the countries. Seventeen years old was declared as a legal adult. Then, she would have to wait for another year to be able to use magic outside school.

She noticed that her dad was very different this morning, as he was preoccupied with his outfit. He was wearing black pants, a dark woven shirt, and a heavy black hooded cloak on the outside. His wand was kept inside a wand holster in his cloak. On top of that, he kept glancing at his watch as if he was on a hectic schedule.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you in a hurry? I see you keep glancing at your watch" she said "and you look…different too."

"Oh, I'm just hoping I didn't lose the track of time. Diagon Alley will be crowded at this time of year with all the students buying school supplies." He gestured toward the door and they stood outside for a few seconds. From a distance, she could see a dark purple triple-decker bus. In the flash of an eye, it appeared in front of her and her father. The wind struck and nearly knocked her off. She was quite stunned by the sudden of changes.

"Wow, the Knight Bus! This is cool!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Stan, how do you do?" Harry grinned at the conductor of the bus while climbing in.

"Hello, I've never been better, thank you," said Stan Shunpike through his crooked teeth. "Now, where do ya both wish to be?" Stan had worn his uniform and a hat. They all found a seat before they took off.

"Diagon Alley," replied Harry. She could see that he was trying to gather himself and stay still on the seat despite the violent jerking movements of the bus, which was moving at a remarkable speed. It could avoid traffic jams, and the muggle won't see it because it's magical. They didn't talk much during the trip. A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of Diagon Alley which was located at the heart of London.

She and Harry walked through a grubby-looking bar called The Leaky Cauldron. Harry nodded to the bartender before tapping his wand at the wall to the entrance of Diagon Alley. She remembered the last time she went to Diagon Alley was when she was little. Her family recently shopped by browsing the catalogue from owl deliveries.

The Diagon Alley was beautiful in the summer, looking so cheery and colorful with all the magical things. Even though it was crowded with people, it looked very unlike the big city in London. Here, there were pet shops, broom shops, robes shops and were decorated with wizard styles. Wizards and witches were popping up everywhere with their robes swishing around, owls floated over their heads, and children were dragging their guardians into stores. The place was always seems alive with people bustling around.

As they walked, Harry hid his face in the hood. He also had his shoulders hunched forward as they paced slower. His hands were clutching his wand tightly in his pockets. Furthermore, he barely spoke too. His daughter kept wondering why, but was too afraid to ask. After awhile, the silence was getting more and more irritating to her. Harry glanced back once in a while, hoping to catch any tag-along. He also acted as if he couldn't hear his daughter finally talking.

They continued strolling down the road toward a huge building that towered over all the other shops. Harry addressed the building as Gringott's Bank. Both of them walked through the bronzed doors of the building, running into goblins who worked there. The two paced to the counter to speak with an old goblin. The goblin had an overly large pair of spectacle on, a fairly white beard, and a large hooked nose. As he wrote down something on a piece of parchment, Ms. Potter noticed that the goblin kept long fingernails. She wondered if he ever broke any of them or cared to manicure them. At this, she began to imagine the goblin wearing a menacing red manicure to match the clothes he was wearing. She laughed at the thought.

Harry began to lower his hood to reveal his face. He then spoke, "Good Morning. I, Harry Potter, wish to withdraw some money out of my vault and sign an agreement regarding a will."

"Yes, yes, yes. It's the… Black's family vault…and I believe you also owned another vault that was once your grandparent's vault. This vault hadn't been accessible to you until you were twenty, and it seems that we failed to contact you, sir," referred the goblin.

"Very well. After that, I need to give my old vault, number 687, to my daughter."

"All you have to do is sign at the bottom of these pages, sir," the goblin said, pointing to the bottom line of the page.

The goblin took them down into the tunnel. The cart stopped at the first vault number 687. The goblin jumped out of the cart as well as others. Harry handed him the key to the vault and the vault's door opened revealing mounds of gold. The gold shimmered as it was reflected by the lantern that the goblin was carrying. It was amazing to see gold flickered everywhere, in every corner of the vault. Harry squeezed his daughter's shoulder. With that, she realized that she had her mouth open.

"It's all yours, kiddo. Spend them carefully and intelligently. Remember this, money can't buy everything," said Harry. She absorbed the information quickly and nodded.

"Yes, dad."

"I used this vault during my childhood as a Hogwarts student. It seems that I never ran out of gold and they look the same as always." Harry continued.

She picked up some gold and inserted them into a red pouch that the goblin handed her. They all returned to the cart to continue their journey to her father's new vault. After several turns and dives, they slowed down to access another chamber that was guarded by a pair of dragons. The dragons let them through when the goblin waved something between his hands. They all arrived in front of a vault with no number on it. The goblin used an old magic and scratched his fingernails between the doors of the vault. Seconds later the vault was opened.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you're the heir of the Potter's of course, and the heir of Black's family fortune. The Black's vault is just two doors to the right," informed the goblin.

"Very well, thank you Griphook." Harry said while picking up an ancient gold box with letters carved on it. Inside, there were pictures of people he didn't quite recognize. His daughter was peeking at it over his shoulders too. There were mounds of gold on his left and many prized possessions on his right. There were Quidditch trophies, badges, medals, and others. This vault was way larger than the one Harry gave his daughter. He gathered his things to bring home like the photo albums, old books, and diaries. Then he picked up a handful of gold before heading out.

They continued riding the cart until they came to a stop after they passed two vault doors. This vault was quite similar to the one before. It had once belonged to a pureblood family named Black, and the vault continued to flicker with gold. Again, Harry scanned the vault and brought back nothing but framed pictures and diaries. He came out of the vault with an unidentifiable expression.

Harry and his daughter finished their business at Gringott's and headed back down the alley to shop. First, they went into Ollivander's Wand Shop to replaced Ms. Potter's wand that had been snapped after a friendly duel at Durmstrang. Harry kept giving comments and teased her about being so aggressive. She recently broke her wand, her broom, or burned her cauldron.

She tried several wands, but the one that decided to choose her was a wand made of Dragon Heartstring, Maplewood ten and a half inches. It suited herself very well and it's powerful too. The wand was red in color, carved with gold designs. She gave it a wave and resulted perfectly by her command. Every wand chooses its owner, so this wand chose a perfect girl.

After getting her wand, they stopped by the Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlor where they enjoyed some refreshments. Then they visited Cauldron Shop that was next door to the Ice-Cream Parlor. In there, all types of cauldrons were being sold like, the collapsible and self-stirring ones, as well as the regular copper, silver, brass, and pewter. After buying all her needs in there, she and Harry went to the Apothecary to get potions supplies like unicorn horns, black beetle's eye, armadillo bile, daisy roots, gillyweeds, porcupine quills, and snake fangs. She thought these ingredients looked kind of creepy in the jars.

The next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Both father and daughter bought some pairs of robes. It didn't take long for Madam Malkin to measure their size. She had the robes done in a jiffy. There were school robes, formal robes, casual robes, and oversized robes. The price depended on the type of fabric or material.

The other school supplies on the list could only be found at Flourish and Blott's Bookstore. They were books that entitled 'The Domestic Application of Divinations', 'A Tutorial of Transfiguration', 'The Encyclopedia of Charms', 'The Manual to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts', 'A Sorcerer's Codex to Potions', 'Magical Creatures Handbook' and 'Ancient History of Magic.'

Next door to the Stationers was the Quality Quidditch Supplies. It's where people get their brooms and Quidditch supplies. Harry noticed that his daughter had set her eye on a certain type of broom that was on display in the front of the shop. The front window of the shop was packed with people staring at the new arrival broom. Some of the children voiced out audible of 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs.'

Glancing back one last time, Harry paced toward the store, and stopped to look at the broom, too. He moved his eyes toward the end of the broomstick and found 'Cheetah' carved in gold. At the bottom of the display, there was a price tag, descriptions, and special features/adaptations. Nonetheless, the newly arrived broom cost quite a lot of fortune compared to the others. However, this won't be a big deal for Harry or his family. He could afford this stuff and it was worth to buy. He thought of how he missed flying. Flying on a broom was his life.

"Do you want it?" asked Harry through his hood.

"It's kinda cool, but my broom is still in well condition," she responded. As soon as she spoke, an adult witch with a gray hood bumped her, sending her down to the ground just before Harry tried to grab her arm. The adult witch ignored everyone and stalked off. "Ouch, watch where you're going!" she exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" Harry faced her with caring eyes. She noticed that his face-color drained, leaving him looking awfully pale.

"I'm alright. But you're pale from the shock, I guess," she cried, "Oh Goddammit! She took my purse!" With that, Harry pulled her up and broke into a run to God knows where. Both of them spotted the witch heading toward the alley in the back of a pub.

"Stop!" Harry said to the witch with his wand pointed to the witch. His face showed the concentration and determination to hex her into oblivion. He was about to launch a spell when the witch turned another alley. Harry and his daughter were running at nerve-wrecking speed to keep up with the witch. The witch went into the back entrance of a store and they all recognized the store in an instant. It was Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was full with pecks of owl in their cages.

Once they were outside the store, the witch was lost in sight between crowds of people. Standing beside the door was a group of teenagers with blank expressions. One of them was holding the stolen purse that belonged to 'her.' She and her dad came up to them to claim her belonging.

"I think that's my purse, which was stolen by a witch in a gray hooded cloak," she said, while catching her breath.

"Oh, she just came out of the store and threw this at me. Then she was gone," said a guy with dark auburn hair, handing the purse to her.

"Thank you. It's very nice meeting you all," she said, gladly. "You guys go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm Brittany, this is Nick and Jake." A girl pointed at her friends.

"I'm Liz and this is my father," Liz Potter gestured. They all shook hands.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Harry spoke in the lowest tone and had lowered his hood to reveal his face. "I'm guilty to interrupt this conversation, but we have to leave." Harry confessed.

"Okay, well see you guys later," Liz said.

"Yeah, see you at school," they waved.

Harry and Liz turned to leave and headed toward the back of the bar where they had entered from. Harry ushered Liz to floo back to their house while he apparated. When they arrived, Harry was nursing his daughter rapidly. He kneeled before her and asked if she was alright or if she was harassed. His face was contorted with determination and concentration. The color started to came back to his face with sweats.

"Did the woman do anything to you other than stealing your purse? Did she say anything to you?" Harry bombarded Liz with questions.

"Erm…No. Why?" she asked, "Do you know her?"

Harry looked away and Liz knew he was hiding something.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see her face through the hood."

"Why would she want my purse?" asked Liz.

"I don't know. Have you checked if there's missing contents?" replied Harry.

"Nothing's missing," she responded. Harry's eyebrows arched showing that he was in deep concentration.

* * *

That night, Liz dreamed of a scene that looked so real. There was a man who looked similar to her father, but he wasn't her father. The man slammed the door hard. He shouted something to his wife who ran upstairs. The whole scene seemed to be mute. There were no sounds but only motions. Then the woman ran upstairs, carrying a baby. The baby looked oddly familiar. When she turned back around, her face was contorted with fear. She denied something to protect the baby. Then she fell to the floor with no source of explanation.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is…Liz Potter. You see, I keep having trouble on naming the characters. This sounds too corny, that sounds too weird… (it's not like I'm gonna name a baby right now at this present time). Any suggestions or questions, just leave some reviews! ) oh btw, you can find 50 Cent and Eminem between the couches. 


End file.
